


hallelujah

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [47]
Category: Doctor Who, Skippy - Fandom
Genre: AU, Gen, akificlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt:  Skippy: Hallelujah - Paramore</p>
            </blockquote>





	hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

> huh, au of an au in a ficlet, anyone?

"Hi. Run!" Mike stumbled, trying to keep up with the kid who had grabbed his hand with a smile. Behind him, he heard weapon-fire, weird sizzling noises, screams and crashes. Ahead of them, two bulky shapes shimmered into being out of thin air. Mike gasped, but the kid just tugged Mike down a side turning and put on a burst of speed that Mike had to work hard to match.

Later, after the screaming had stopped and the aliens were gone, the kid finally let go of his hand. "Nice to meet you," he said with a smile. "I'm Kevin."

There were a lot of questions Mike could have asked. "Where did you come from?" just happened to work it's way to the top first.

Kevin smiled like Mike had impressed him. "What? No 'those were aliens'?"

Mike shrugged. "It's a big universe. Why not?"

Kevin nodded. "It is. A big universe," he clarified. He paused, eyes flicking to one side like he was listening to a mental argument. "Wanna see it?"

"What?" Mike asked, feeling knocked off center again.

"The universe," Kevin said patiently. 

"Okay." The words fell out of Mike's mouth without waiting for his brain's input.

Kevin smiled, dazzlingly bright. "Excellent! Oh, the wonders I can show you."

This time, when he took Mike's hand, he squeezed gently.

Mike squeezed back.


End file.
